


It's all about us

by ZessOnATeaCloud



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (Secret) Marriage, Hannibal Loves Will, Implied Murder, M/M, Murder Husbands, Vows, Will Loves Hannibal, Will's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZessOnATeaCloud/pseuds/ZessOnATeaCloud
Summary: Will reminisces about what he feels about Hannibal and how his relationship with Hannibal developed. How they got to where they are now. How they ended up in this country, on this night, in this church.This is Hannibal and Will binding, sewing themselves together, eternalizing what is already greater than live and death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song All About Us by Tatu and it somehow (don't ask me how) ended in a marriage.
> 
> Not beta-read.

The world resolved around us. We were it's center, it's core, it's sun, it's darkness, it's damnation.

The moment Jack leaned over the desk after one of my lectures and stated the seemingly innocent request “I want to borrow your imagination”, the moment we met in Jack's office and looked at the evidence board, when Jack told the story about about the cop taking a photo of dead Elise Nichols and sharing it with his friend, when I unknowingly and unintentionally mimicked Hannibal for the first time, spoke what the other thought “Tasteless”, the moment our eyes met for the first time in Jack's office while I explained “So, yeah...I try to avoid eyes whenever possible”, the moment Hannibal came to my Motel with breakfast made just for us, when I dismissed our still weak connection with “I don't find you that interesting”, when Hannibal knowingly promised me “You will”...

It was already too late when I agreed to help Jack. The center of the Earth shifted with our eyes meeting. An unbreakable connection was born when we ate together for the first of many times. With these moments the fate of humanity was decided, our path set out for us. From these moments onward was it all about about us, we had passed the point of no return without any of us realizing it.

Alana was right when she had warned Jack about letting me into the field but truth be told, with his meager not-really-try to make it seem like he was concerned about my well being and introducing me to Hannibal Jack unknowingly sentenced many people to death.  
I should thank him for that one day.

It could never have ended any other way even while not trusting Hannibal, while being weary of him in the beginning, while being skeptical, while doubting my own mind I never felt so good, never so understood, never such a belonging like I did with Hannibal.

They all warned me. Warned us. Alana about the field work with Jack, Jack about loosing focus, about Freddy, Freddy about becoming what I was sent out to hunt, even Hannibal warned me about Jack, the field work, things that turned into lies. But by then it was too late and they did not understand that, still don't understand it.

No amount of warning can prevent you from doing something instinctual. No matter how much my own senses, some part of my very own mind screamed at me not to trust Hannibal, it did not matter then as much as it doesn't matter now because trusting Hannibal had not been a conscious thing. It had been so deeply instinctual that it had scared me, terrified me.

I don't get along with people, period. People and I don't mix very well. I can't do small talk, can't and won't hold or even make eye contact. I build forts but Hannibal got behind my defenses, got inside my forts, like he had a key to the door.  
Click, door open, Hannibal in. Hannibal in me, in my mind, in my body, in my soul.

Our talks... it was like I had finally found my place. We gravitated towards each other, like black holes, giving each other warmth, the warmth we never had before, just like dying suns. 

Murder Husbands. 

I can't even begin to describe how right it felt when I read it. Intended as a sick joke, Freddy had never spoken truer words than these two. They gave me butterflies, pleasantly burning, lovingly scorching butterflies.

By then we already were past the point where either of us could've survived separation many times over. It was all about us already.

Even when Hannibal framed me, slit me open, gutted me in his kitchen that was not what I felt. They might call it betrayal, because they don't understand. It was not what I felt.  
While he got me incarcerated all I thought was him being afraid of what we where, all I could see was him helping me during my trial, all I felt was the longing for his touch.  
While he sliced a knife through my stomach all I thought was that I would miss him, all I thought was that he is a skilled surgeon and killer so he knows what he is doing, all I could see was the love in his eyes paired with despair at having to hurt me, all I could see were his eyes as clouded by tears as my own, all I felt was his secure embrace around me, all I felt was his steadily beating heart in his chest aching for me.

While I admit that I felt genuinely afraid more than once I never felt betrayed by him. I never forgave him, because I never had to. We had faith in each other. The faith that no matter what, we belonged, we would understand the others actions with enough time.

We rose up form the ashes of the earth, we became more than everything we were before. 

Separation was never an option. Now we understand that and the world would understand it too could they see us now. Or maybe not. The world also did not understand the beautiful sweetness of Hannibal's valentine to me that still made my heart flutter in the most pleasant way. The man he artistically bent into a heart, just for me. 

So this is us solidifying something that could not be solidified any further. We were putting name tag on something that could not be named by words. This is us binding, sewing ourselves together. It's us eternalizing what is already greater than live and death.

The strained nod is our signal to say what we want to say before the last step. The gesture is barely visible in the darkness, only the lit candles round us give some light and they through shadow murals on the stone floor. We have to hurry if I understand his noises and desperate foreign words correctly.

Hannibal squeezes my hands with his, telling me that he will go first, smiling gently.

“My dear Will, you are more than I have ever dreamed about. So much more than I could've ever wished for. You on so many levels are my soulmate and much more. I fail to find words that come close to describe what you really mean to me. You understand me like no one else, you complete me more than you might know. I love you more than anything in the world including my own life. Therefore, with this” he pulled the little item out of his trouser pocket, the candle light making the golden and silver metal shine even more beautiful than before,”I promise to love, honor and cherish you with all that I have and all that I am through good and bad, in sickness and health, in live and beyond our death for nothing will be able to part us anymore” and he slid the little band onto my ring finger and then pulled my hand to his mouth to kiss my fingers and the new ring.

I'm stunned, almost too overwhelmed to say anything at all. Hannibal has always known how to use words in ways no other man could. My throat feels tight and my eyes sting. My words will not be as beautiful as his, I now that for a fact, but they are not any less true.

“I told you that I don't find you interesting and you promised me that I would. As with many other things you were right. Even back then you understood me, sometimes better than I understood myself and if you did not understand me you tried your hardest to change that. That has not changed and I just know that it never will. You and me... it is like gravity. For so many reasons I gravitate towards you. I can't properly explain what you are to me, because you are more than I thought one person could ever be for an other. We found us faced with deceit and trouble, walked through hardship and pain. Against all odds we made it out still falling, longing for each other. No one can fathom what we are, what it is that binds us”, now it's my turn to hold the ring up and slide it onto his finger, “But I will show you that I love you and honor you with all that I am and all that I have while cherishing you and our bond no matter if we are bathed in sunlight or blood, if we are wounded or healthy. I will fight with and for you because nothing will separate us.”

Hannibal barely let's me finish my nontraditional vow before he pulls me into a passionate kiss that somehow conveys so much devotion that it's almost enough to choke me. My heart is beating in my throat and I press our bodies together, nothing between us.

Along with other exerted gargles I hear what must be the foreign word to pronounce us spouses. But then Hannibal pulls away talking to our priest shortly, then we sign documents to make it legally official as well. We have to bring it to the city office tomorrow so it can be put on file.

After I lay the pen down and Hannibal pockets the documents I look at our priest and the immense puddle of blood he lies in.  
“Do you want the honors?” Hannibal asks me sounding somewhat mischievous and then he offers me the heavy metal cross from the altar.

Now we truly are Murder Husbands.


End file.
